deseo inminente
by Hikame
Summary: la prueba del amor verdadero y entrega de dos personas juntos unen sus corazones para ser uno solo, y el final siempre es satisfactorio en todos los sentidos...-LEMON- dejen reviews de todo tipo CAPITULO UNICO-epilogo en progreso-


Deseo inminente

Los personajes no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la historia salio de lo mas pervertido de mi mente y lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, además no me pagan por esto XD, aun que seria genial tener unas cuantas monedas para pagar la luz n.n bueno sin mas les dejo las aclaraciones

* * *

PVK: punto de vista kagome

PVI: punto de vista de inuyasha

(…): personajes hablando

Narración del personaje

PVK

Entramos a mi habitación… te llevo de la mano….me aseguro de cerrar la puerta y te dirijo una mirada cómplice (esperamos mucho para esto, así que no quiero interrupciones) te sonrojas un poco algo que causa mucha ternura en mi, pero en tus ojos puedo ver que toman un color obscuro a causa del deseo, me acerco a la cama y tomo asiento, tu mirada es fija y me perturba , te acercas con paso sigiloso y me besas tiernamente, paso mis manos sobre tus hombros y te aprieto contra mi, lentamente me recuestas y el beso se intensifica mas…

PVI

A medida que va pasando el tiempo se intensifica el beso y mis manos empiezan a acariciarte sin pudor, ya recostados los dos, yo sobre tu cuerpo, sin detener las caricias paso por tus hombros tratando de liberarte de la ropa que llevas, mientras que tu no dejas de jugar con mi cabello, ese beso tan apasionante va bajando lentamente, por tu labio inferior, después por tu barbilla, hasta llegar a tu cuello, donde me detengo…ese sabor si que es embriagante y dándote leves mordidas me percato de que tus labios sueltan suspiros no muy fuertes pero si unos que me excitan…

PVK

Escucho mi respiración y me avergüenzo, pero mis manos no se mantienen en tu cabello, cobran vida propia y toco tu pecho y siento tus músculos tensarse a mi tacto, lentamente desabrocho esa camisa tan incomoda y me maravillo al ver semejante cuerpo, mis temblorosas e inexpertas manos recorren poco a poco tu bien trabajado pecho, arrancando gruñidos eróticos de tu parte, me deleito mucho al pensar que e gusta…pero no lo suficiente así que me aventuro a besarlo, tu virilidad esta entre mis piernas y me sobresalto un poco, pero me excita mas…tus besos no se quedaron en mi cuello y comienzan a decender…

PVI

Mis besos comienzan a decender, voy besando lentamente y llego a unos dos dedos arriba de tus senos donde me encuentro con el cuello de tu ajustada blusa, te levantas un poco y me ayudas a liberarte de esa prenda, ya liberada de esta, observo tu cuerpo y hace que me excite mas, quiero tomarte lo mas rápido que pueda pero por ti esperare pues tiene que ser algo especial, así que guardo la calma, toco tus senos sobre el sostén para después dar pequeños masajes apenas si los toco y mas suspiros salen de ti, me doy cuenta de que esa prenda también estorba así que me deshago de ella con un poco de dificultad…me quedo maravillado al ver tan hermosas figuras debajo mío, te vuelvo a recostar, pero esta vez completamente, ( te amare hoy como lo are por el resto de nuestras vidas) dentro de mi boca introduzco tu seno derecho y con mi lengua le doy vueltas a tu pezón y con mi mano derecha acaricio tu seno izquierdo mientras que mi mano izquierda baja hacia el broche de tu falda…me es imposible con esa mano y cambio lugares, haciendo el mismo ritual pero con mano y seno diferente, tus suspiros ahora son gemidos ahogados por una mano tuya y me facina que trates de apaciguar el placer, me encanta saber que lo estas disfrutando, cuando tus senos de de tanta estimulación quedan sonrojados los dejo descansar…

PVK

Ohh…que maravillosa sensación, pero no quiero ser la única que disfrute…(inu…inu …) mi voz entrecortada por el deseo se escucha en la habitación como suplica, tu mirada se encuentra con la mía y veo una interrogante en tus ojos (estoy…en…en..desventaja) en un movimiento lento y torturador te quito la camisa acariciando tus brazos y espalda a mi paso, te tumbo sobre el colchón y me monto sobre ti, tu cara me demuestra lo asombrado y excitado que estas, aun sobre la ropa tu miembro me da un placer exquisito, me balanceo sobre ti haciendo roce mi intimidad con tu virilidad, tus manos están sobre mi cadera, ayudándome con el movimiento, una ola de placer me recorre, te levantas en busca de mis labios y los tomas en un ferviente beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, tus manos recorren mis piernas y hacen un camino hasta mi espalda haciendo interminables caricias, aun moviéndome sobre ti acelero, el contacto de nuestros cuerpos me hace delirar de pasión…me detienes y yo te veo aturdida…ahora estas sobre, tus labios murmuran cosas inteligibles en mi oído…torpemente mis manos bajan a tu pantalón y toco los botones, trato de desabrocharlo pero en mi estado de excitación no puedo hacer mas que movimientos torpes, te das cuenta y te alejas de mi solo para tu mismo deshacerte de esa prenda, regalándome imágenes sensuales y eróticas, liberas un poco a tu miembro al no tener ya los pantalones que ahora supongo deben estar en el suelo, de nuevo te pones sobre mi dejando un poco de peso en tus antebrazos, me sonrojo y me pongo muy nerviosa…ahora soy conciente de lo que vendrá, siendo mi primera vez me da un poco de miedo…(inu??…)

PVI

Te susurro muy seductoramente (no tengas miedo mi amor, por que yo are lo posible por que te encante) sello tus labios con los míos, es un beso que dura poco pero es mas excitante que los anteriores, bajo esta ves sin detenerme recorriendo el mismo camino que recorrí anteriormente, llego hasta tu dulce ombligo dándole unos suaves besos y escucho unas risitas de tu parte que salen de tus hermosos y apetitosos labios ahora hinchados y rojos lo que me enorgullece, tomando en cuenta que la única prenda que falta por quitar para verte en tu completa desnudez son tus bragas, mis manos toman posición para comenzar a bajarlas al mismo tiempo que voy recorriendo tus piernas, miro tu cara y un adorable sonrojo te invade no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura, ya por fin eres libre de toda prenda que no me dejaba contemplar tu belleza…una idea recorre mi mente, sonrío maliciosa y seductoramente separo un poco tus piernas acercándome a tu centro, lo beso suavemente y tus manos toman las sabanas fuertemente, quiero que llegues a un orgasmo que jamás olvides, los besos van transformando en lamidas y voy de arriba hacia abajo tus gemidos me inducen a acelerar y profundizar mi labor dándome bocadas de tu néctar, jamás había probado algo mas dulce y delicioso así que succiono todo lo que puedo, deseo aplacar mi sed de ti pero primero quiero hacerte feliz, las lamidas se transforman en pequeñas mordidas y tus gemidos se vuelven gritos de placer…

PVK

(inu…inu!!) demasiado placer…no puedo controlarme, grito sin poder dejar de sentir esas sensaciones…mi cuerpo es invadido por espasmos y me siento tan vulnerable, mismazos dejan las sabanas tomando tu cabeza trato de que sigas aun mas profundo, siento que estoy llegando al clímax… tu lengua entra en mi interior y un agradable placer me invade causando que tiemble, presiono mas tu cabeza y una serie de explosiones dentro de mi (INUYASHA!!)…estoy agotada y mi frente esta un poco perlada subes dando suaves besos hasta llegar a mi boca, dándome aprobar un poco de mi, mis manos viajan por tu espalda llegando a tus boxer y mis ojos se cruzan con tu ámbar obscurecido (yo…yo) me susurras un continua…y mis manos temblorosas bajan la ultima prenda que nos separa, me ayudas un poco y terminas retirándola por completo…ahora ambos en nuestra completa desnudez…

PVI

Te separo las piernas un poco y noto que tu respiración esta más agitada de lo normal tal ves por el miedo que tienes a que te lastime, te miro dulcemente y te beso con devoción te susurro que no te sucederá nada, que yo me encargo de eso, con ayuda de mis piernas te separo un poco mas y con mi miembro ya muy erecto lo voy introduciendo lentamente a tu entrada virgen una vez adentro noto que te duele y automáticamente me detengo cuando entra la cabeza (eso fue lo mas difícil) continuo mi labor y de una envestida trato de que este entre consiguiéndolo, me detengo para que te acostumbres a mi, después de unos momentos lentamente voy sacando y metiendo mi miembro dentro de ti, te aferras a mis hombros y mordisqueas mi cuello algo que me es muy agradable, lagrimas salen de tus ojos y comienzo a sentirme miserable al pensar que te estoy haciendo daño y pasa por mi mente detener acto tan doloroso para ti, pero después de unos minutos ya no lloras y una sonrisa se va formando en tus labios y me digo a mi mismo no voy a detenerme, continua nuestro acto de amor y empieza a intensificarse las embestidas mas profundo y fuerte ya te estas acostumbrando a mi, nuestros gemidos llenan la habitación y deliberadamente me empujo mas dentro de ti en un instinto casi animal tu voz me dice que acelere y feliz asiento con la cabeza, tus manos toman mi cara y nos vemos a los ojos, los gemidos que se escapan de nuestras bocas son silenciados por un beso lujurio

PVK

Mi mano busca la tuya, siento que si no te toco no será real, tantas sensaciones me invaden…mis piernas se cierran rodeando tu cadera ayudando a que tus movimientos sean mas efectivos y frenéticos, besas mi cuello dejando marcas rojas a tu paso, mis manos pasan por tus hombros hacia tu cabello, el cual revuelvo y jalo cuando una descarga mayor de placer me invade, sigues embistiéndome mas fuerte y duro y me siento desfallecer muerdo tu hombro en un intento de apaciguar mi cuerpo, tomas mi cadera y me levantas para que me encuentre directamente con tu miembro…estoy llegando al cielo, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y mis gemidos llegan directamente a tus oídos…

PVI

Me fascina escuchar tus gemidos y ver que ya perdiste el miedo y lo estas disfrutando, hace que me excite aun mas, comienzo a sentir tantos sentimientos encontrados y siento que debo seguir mas en ti y mas rápido si se puede, tengo un calor intenso y me estoy llenando de una sensación hermosa que solo contigo voy a sentir, al mismo tiempo que tú, gemidos emanan de mi boca y sello con un beso el sonido del amor que a mi tambien me comienza a apenar…

PVK

Beso tu boca desesperadamente, mis uñas se clavan un poco en tu espalda dejando marcas rojas a su paso, ya no puedo con tanto placer, muerdo tu labio un poco y mis manos recorren tu espalda en un intento desesperado de sentirte mas…algo en mi exploto…mi respiración es agitada, pero aun sigues embistiendo fuerte en mi, te abrazo y mi cuerpo se convulsiona bajo el tuyo y una calidez crece dentro de mi cuerpo, busco tus labios una ves mas, aun sigues deseoso de mas tus fuertes movimientos me lo dicen pero yo estoy sumida en el éxtasis y no puedo hacer mucho…

PVI

La calidez de tu cuerpo baña mi miembro placenteramente al momento de que tu cuerpo se tensa mas apretándome deliciosamente, estoy llegando al clímax y por unos segundos te embisto lo mas fuerte que puedo descargando mi semilla en ti llegando al cielo a tu lado…después de unos minutos saldo de ti y sueltas un gemido a modo de queja sonrío sutilmente, como puedes quererme aun si estas agotada…me recuesto a tu lado, ambos estamos cansados, me abrazas y te acomodo en mi pecho, te beso una y otra vez (te amo)

PVK

(fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho contigo) me dices otra vez que me amas y sonrío como nunca (me alegra haberme entregado a ti) y cierro mis ojos con cansancio, escucho que me dices que me amas nuevamente y sonrío con travesura (yo te amo mas) debiste tomar la sabana y nos cubriste por que ya no siento el frío de mi desnudez pero no abro los ojos para comprobarlo y me dejo llevar por Morfeo en tus brazos…

"_En lo bueno y en lo malo, juntos para la eternidad hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

"_atashi no kokoro wa anata no"_

Fin

* * *

N/T: hola muchas gracias por leer mi finc T-T esté en lo particular es muy especial, ya que no lo hice sola n.n pero bueno como dice Cloe "era inevitable que esto pasara" este ficn es una parte de mi pasado pero al igual que los demás merece ver la luz del mundo XD bueno es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.ñ bueno si alguien lo quiere, depende de si tengo reviews o no XD

Att: hikame hirusakime


End file.
